The Dead World/Issue 58
Looking out into the darkness, Logan had a bad feeling in his gut. The group should've been back hours ago and now it was getting to around 9pm. Logan was tempted to go out after them but now he'd got conformation that the bandits were back he knew it was a big risk.... "we going to search for them in the morning?" Charles asked and Logan scoffed before turning around to look at the man. "no offense but none of you can do shit to help" Logan nearly snapped but Charles remained calm and quiet knowing Logan was just worried for the rest of the group. "your nearly too old to run away from Zombies, Emily can hardly look after herself never mind look for other members of the group, Lily is just too childish sometimes and Maria?....she's just a little girl, she cant do anything to help" Logan nearly shouted angrily but before Charles could respond the two of them heard a little girl speak. Turning to look, the two saw Maria behind them currently glaring at Logan as she didn't look happy. "I CAN do stuff to help and YOU cant talk to daddy like that!!!" Maria shouted at Logan with her arms crossed and full of anger...Logan would've chuckled if he wasn't so worried. "its ok Maria" Charles told her as he walked over and picked her up, holding her close. "he's just worried for his friends" Charles carried on but Maria just glared at Logan still confused at why her dad was letting what he said slide. "that doesn't give him the right to shout at you and say bad stuff about us, we're worried about them too" Maria stated looking to her father. "Maria..." Charles warned but before the little girl could respond Logan spoke up. "no...she's right" Logan stated and Charles looked to him sadly. "I'm just worried but that doesn't give me the right to say stuff about you all, so I'm sorry" Logan told the two and Charles nodded in response but Maria was the one to speak up. "its ok....I'm sorry for thinking you was a big meanie" Maria whispered and Logan chuckled before speaking. "its alright, now shouldn't you be in bed?" Logan asked but Maria pouted. "but I don't wanna be in bed" Maria protested but Charles just laughed and began walking to her room, carrying her with him. "come on little miss time to go to bed" Charles told her giving Logan enough nod to say goodnight as he went leaving Logan to look outside and desperately waiting for the group to return. ---- Meanwhile in the bar, Lewis and Bella sat together hand in hand while leaning their head back against the wall looking over to the other side of the bar at Karen who was currently sobbing over Dan's unconscious state causing the two more sadness. A couple of hours ago they had set up a small barricade against the door where the zombies were still trying to get in. Fortunately the zombies wouldn't be able to get in...unfortunately there were no way for the four to get out without causing a lot of noise and drawing zombies on them. "he's not going to make it is he?" Lewis asked Bella who shook her head causing Lewis to wrap his arm around Bella and pull her into a hug which she accepted but remained silent. "are you ok Bella?" Lewis whispered to her but she didn't answer as she just looked over to Dan silently until Lewis kept shaking her calling her name. "what?!!" Bella snapped turning up to glare at him causing him to be shocked and for her to instantly regret snapping but she didn't apologize and just laid her head on his lap again. "its ok" Lewis whispered to her causing her to have a couple of tears coming in her eyes as he spoke. "I understand" Lewis stated knowing that the amputation was reminding her of Tyral and his death and soon enough she let out a couple of sobs while he held her close. ---- Looking down at Daniel, Karen kept on sobbing as she shook him trying to get him to wake up...begging him to wake up. "come on Daniel....you can stare at my ass all day long if you like?" Karen stated biting her lip as she tried to reduce her sobbing knowing she was making a load of noise. "maybe all night to?" Karen whispered giving his body one last shake before giving up and breaking down into sobs again. "I'm sorry I pretended to think you was annoying, I didn't really find you annoying...you was actually very funny and always new how to make me laugh...." Karen stated in between sobs. "you were the best boyfriend I ever had, you always new what to say and I don't care that you got pissed after your son died and had hurt me, all I care about is YOU" Karen said hitting her knee slightly as she continued sobbing. "I-I LOVED YOU" Karen finally blurted out surprising herself once she had said it but she didn't care...it was the truth. "I don't care if you were a sexy jock in college or a father, I loved you" Karen said finally finished and continued sobbing as she backed away from his body and sat against the actual bar until she heard something speak. "in all honesty....I was a complete geek" Daniel barely said causing Karen and the two across the bar to look up in shock as Daniel slowly got up and took a look at his now half a leg. "damn....looks like I'm not going to be swimming for a while" Daniel joked looking up to the three of them as he gave them his trademark grin while Karen just shouted out and hugged him tight sobbing happily into his chest. "oh my god, I'm so happy your alive" Karen exclaimed now smiling while Bella and Lewis couldn't help but look on happily at the other couple. "a-apparently" Daniel barely managed to say as Karen's hugging was a bit too tight and she soon realized this and let him go, giving over a thousand apologies but he just chuckled. "how are you feeling?" Bella asked suddenly as she and Lewis walked over joining the two where they were sitting. "well apart from losing my leg, a little groggy but apart from that...all good" Daniel stated surprised as he looked up to Bella who nodded and shared a smile with Lewis. "so...what's the situation?" Daniel asked and the smiles soon disappeared. "we're trapped in a bar....with a load of zombies trying to get in" Lewis answered him while Karen just hugged him again sadly and Daniel nodded. "this situation just gets shitter and shitter don't it?" Daniel asked but all they did was nod in agreement. ---- Walking down the empty and now dark streets, Will's head hung low as he loosely held his crossbow at his side while his now empty Revolver was tucked until his scarf belt. He felt guilty about everything that had happened. He had brought the group into the "dead zone" and now he had no idea whether they were alive or dead or worse.... All he knew was he was alive and as much as he hated doing it, he had to get back to the group in the refugee center so they didn't do anything foolish. He was just hoping that Natasha would be there or would arrive soon after him alive and all ok along with the rest of them. He'd been with all of them a long time now and none of them had died for a couple of months. If he lost one of them now he didn't know what he would do...all he knew was he would probably loose it. Looking up to the refugee center and the vehicles as they had now come into view, Will sighed as he began the what felt like long walk towards the building and the group. "please still be alive Natasha....I'd be lost without you" Will whispered to himself as he once again looked to the ground sadly. ---- Spitting out blood from her slightly bleeding mouth, Natasha glared up at Riley who stood there smirking as he looked down at her on the floor. "you going to tell me where the rest of your group is?" Riley stated but all Natasha did was glare at him so he shrugged and delivered another hard punch to her face causing her to yelp out in pain. "you know either you or the little fucking bitch in the next room is going to tell me where your group is" Riley shouted before delivering a hard kick to her shoulder while she was laying on the floor causing her to grip it some tears in her eyes. "you know this is pretty pointless" Riley admitted looking down at her with no remorse as she coughed out more blood with pathetic bruises on her face. However in that moment he let his eyes wander over her body as he grinned when he had an idea form in his head and brought out his knife kneeling down so he was at her height. "take them off" Riley ordered but she just glared up at him knowing full well what he meant and she wasn't going to do it so he sighed before pressing the knife to her neck drawing a little bit of blood. "TAKE.IT.OFF" Riley demanded and Natasha looked at him sadly, now fearing for her life she sighed before standing up, him mirroring her movement while holding the knife to her throat. After a few moments, Natasha let out another sigh and slide her jacket off her shoulders before lifting off of her top and throwing it away waiting a moment so Riley could take in her now exposed breasts. "damn...that Will guy has got a very fine catch in you" Riley said not even trying to hide the huskiness in his voice as he spoke. Natasha however just remained silent and looked away as his eyes wandered around her top half noticing that her stomach area was just slightly bigger than normal causing him to grin. He knew that she couldn't of been getting fatter due to food so that only left one option. "your pregnant? congratulations" Riley said giving a fake clap but she just remained silent so his fake happiness soon disappeared so he leaned in close so they're lips were near each others. "now take off your trousers or i'll shove this knife deep into your baby" Riley warned moving the knife to right in front of her stomach to prove his point causing her to instantly worry about the baby and begin to take off her trousers revealing her private parts below. "such a good little girl, you submissive for Will to?" Riley asked beginning to laugh out loud but she just tried not to cry as she remembered before at how she used to give her body to survive. "I asked you a question slut?" Riley asked but the response he got was surprising. Bursting out with tears, Natasha buried her face in her hands as she sobbed trying her best to ignore the situation around her. "damn...your crying before we've even started" Riley stated with mock sadness causing her to look up at him confused believing him for a moment before he suddenly grinned. "I don't care" Riley stated before suddenly punching her around the face again leaving a bruise on her cheek as she coughed up blood and leaned on a nearby table which turned out to be a mistake as Riley soon gripped her hair and forced her face down on the table and lined up his bottom half with hers. "now listen up you little slut, I'm gonna fuck you so hard in every way I can fucking think of so all you think is how your a defenseless, useless and pathetic excuse of a survivor" Riley stated with no regrets but the woman just cried in response as he tossed her to the floor and took off his pants. "now get to work...." Riley demanded. ---- Meanwhile in the next room, Anthony sat in a corner his eyes wide open with his hands covering his ears and rocking himself gently as he heard the gagging and choking and Riley's loud moans of pleasure as he forcefully "made her work"...... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues